Paperwork
by Most Everyone's Madd Here
Summary: A collection of Royai smut fics featuring everyone's favorite Flame Alchemist and his loyal subordinate. PWP. Rated M for a reason.
1. Paperwork

**Okay, so I'm back! This was orignially for Royai Smut Week next week on Tumblr, but i wanted to debut it here first to get som feedback from you guys! Hope you enjoy it. Pointless Lemon Smut, so you've been warned. I'll be posting my other entries for RSW on here as well! Also follow me on Tumblr (link on my profile page)**

* * *

Paperwork.

It was sure to be the death him. Or if you'd let her tell it, laziness would be his downfall.

He just didn't understand it. He'd skyrocketed up the ranks from State Alchemist and Colonel in the Amestrian State Military, to the second in command; General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and yet she still somehow held the power to bully him into performing administrative duties that were much too trivial for a man of his status, right?

He was on his way to becoming Fuhrer for God's sake! What authority did _she_ , his Lieutenant, have to make him stay after works hours and sign his sloppy written signature at the bottom of a stack of papers. To make matters worse, he was now required to actually _read_ the paperwork before haphazardly scribbling away.

He paused when he saw her name typed across the header of the next page in the pile. It was her yearly review. There was no need to read it. No matter how annoying her paperwork pushing was, there was nothing negative Roy could ever say about his First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

His thoughts wandered back to their nightly (and sometimes early morning before work) escapades in the last few months. The Promised Day had opened their eyes to the stark realization that they didn't want to—couldn't live without each other. Fraternization laws stopped them from publically expressing this, but it could do nothing to stop them from sneaking around.

"General, are you almost finished with those forms?" Speaking of his personal adjutant…

Roy looked up at the stern-faced subordinate with his most charming smile. It doesn't work.

"You'll be here all night, sir." She kept his stare and shrugged slightly. "Fuhrer Grumman will be expecting those turned into his office in the morning."

"What's it matter? _He's_ not going to read any of them." Roy grumbled immaturely. "What about our plans tonight? We're wasting valuable time."

"You should have thought about that before you slacked off on your duties, Sir." His Lieutenant replied unfazed.

Roy huffed and turned back to the stack of papers below him, scribbling across the bottom of Riza's review in a slouch form.

"You're not even reading those are you?" he heard her speak as he gruffly turned the paper faced down in the 'finished' pile.

"That one didn't require me to read it."

"And why is that, Sir?"

"Because I have loud, animalistic, sex with that person sometimes, and I don't think it wise to give her a bad review if I want to continue to do so."

Riza had to stifle her smile. He was kind of cute when he was pouty.

"Would you like a hand with that paperwork, Sir?" She asked from her place still standing at the door's threshold with her arms behind her back and her hands clasped together.

"Sure," Roy shrugged. He was now resting on one elbow, skimming through what looked to be a request for vacation leave from Havoc. Havoc, who was probably having the time of his life with the rest of team Mustang at Madame Christmas' newly reopened bar, having drinks and flirting with beautiful women, while their General sulked in his office over a mountain of paperwork.

"I should deny this," He mumbled childishly. "Stupid Havoc."

"That simply states that Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, will be taking two days away from the office for a family gathering in East City. I think it's his grandmother's birthday. Two months from today." Riza explained the words on the paper to him as she started to pace slowly around the office.

Roy snorted and scrawled his name at the bottom of the paper, sliding it over to the next pile. Simultaneously, he noticed extra movement from the Lieutenant as she ventured around the small private room. She had removed her overcoat. Understandable, it was the middle of July.

He returned his eyes back to the pile of paperwork after briefly catching sight of her shapely, round breasts in the back fitted top.

She was obviously on a mission to make herself more comfortable; because once he'd signed the next to reviews on his subordinates, she had removed her boots.

"The next one is a review on Second Lieutenant Viktor Preevy—"

"I don't even know who that is!" Mustang groaned, running his fingers through his wild black hair. "How am I supposed to review someone I don't know!"

"It comes with time, Sir." She told him lightly, "You're the General, in time you'll know them all." She was behind him now, and he could have sworn he heard her belt clanking against its clasps.

"Now, Lieutenant Preevy is a hardworking soldier, who moved up in ranks and provided a lot of labor during the Ishvalan restoration. He also helped spearhead the operations to reunite all of the separated families after the Promised Day."

Roy nodded his understanding and signed the paper, just as the Lieutenant draped her newly removed belt across the back of the chair that she'd laid her overcoat on. He furrowed his brows glanced at her curiously. As she made her way towards the dark wooden door and gracefully closed it, he could see that her pants were now hanging loosely on her hips.

"Umm… Lieutenant?"

"The next paper is Vato Falman's request for consideration for the position of Colonel." Riza continued without missing a beat, she was back to slowly marching around his office, "That's just your signature saying that you agree that he deserve consideration before it's brought up to the board, in which you will then oversee his application for the position alongside Major General Halcrow."

"I know how it works Hawkeye. I was once Colonel remember?" He bit out in frustration. He was so irritated with the thought of working alongside Halcrow that he almost missed the woman across from him shimmy out of her pants.

Almost.

His jaw dropped and the ink pen slipped from his grasp onto the oak table with a small _'clink'_. What in the hell was happening? He thought as she neatly folded her pants over and draped them on top of the belt and overcoat. She now stood before him in her fitted top, her plain white socks, and a pair of lacy black panties.

"Ri—Riza?" He gulped loudly, "What are you doing?"

"Those next two papers go hand and hand. They are transfer requests from Denny Brosh and Maria Ross. They're hoping to move to West City together."

She was going on like business as usual, as if she wasn't sashaying in his office with no pants on, and he was expected to care whether or not Denny and Maria were allowed to move to—where were they going again?

"Not that I'm not completely enthralled by the thought of you stripping down naked for me in my office—I've fantasized about having you on an office desk for a couple of years actually—but what the hell is going on?" He spoke in an absent tone, hypnotized by the swell of her ass cheeks poking out from the bottom of her panties as she seemingly glided around the room. When she came back around towards his back he reached for her, but she effectively swatted him away.

"Sign the papers, Sir." She smirked.

He looked between the stack of _'finished'_ paperwork and the leftover requests and reviews in front of him. He understood now.

Havoc's request off = overcoat

The boots came off with the other two reviews, and the belt and pants came off after he signed that Preevy guy's review and Falman's application request respectively.

The more he signed the more she removed!

His already growing cock twitched at the thought and his pants went uncomfortably tight. He signed both papers so fast that he wasn't even sure if the squiggly line was in fact _his_ signature.

Riza smirked again and bent down beside him, giving him a great view of her round ass. Again he reached out to touch her, but she swatted him away again with her socks in hand.

"Cheater." He grinned wide and excited. He was hoping those two signatures would be the end of her top and panties.

"You'll find Fuery's report on the newly finished communication cables in Central. Long story short, they're all in working order and he will continue to monitor them in the forthcoming years." Riza explained, but Roy was signing the paperwork before she could even make another full lap around the room.

He dropped the pen and looked up at her from across the room, a triumphant smile spread across his face. She matched that smile as she grabbed the hem of her fitted black shirt and pulled it upwards and over her head.

She was now left in those lacy panties and a black bra that was trimmed in that same black lace. The bra bushed her breast up and out, and her superior couldn't help the soft profanity that slipped between his teeth as he drank in the sight of her.

She continued to make her way around the desk and his eyes followed her like a predator stalking its prey. He stood up once she was within range again and RIza had to stifle an excited moan when she caught a glimpse of the huge bulge in pants. He was fumbling with his belt, sliding it off after he finally got the buckle loose.

"You're still got three pages, Sir." She reminded him, biting her lip as he slipped off his overcoat and tore away the buttons on his white shirt. She knew that sex in the office was something he'd been fantasizing about since they'd started secretly dating. Possibly even before.

"To hell with the fucking paperwork." He growled in his deep voice. He grabbed her by her biceps and twirled her quickly, so that her ass was pushed against the edge of the desk.

He reached for her bra-clad breast, but Riza caught him hands midair. She side stepped him and placed his hands down on the table near the pen and papers he'd left unattended.

" _Three more pages_ , Sir." She smirked again, jutting her hip out to the side to further tease him.

"Fine!" He groaned, and awkwardly sat down; trying his hardest to maneuver around his now fully stiff cock. He read the header on the next page and found that it was a request for vacation leave from Riza herself.

"Vacation? In the north this fall?" He asked her curiously. He wondered why she hadn't mentioned it to him.

"Yes, sir." She smiled shyly, which was strangely alluring in contrast to her sexy lingerie. "I was hoping to accompany my boyfriend to North City."

"Your boyfriend is going to North City?" He frowned. He was unaware of such a trip. What was this woman's angle?

Riza nodded and smiled sweetly, "He'll be accompanying the Fuhrer to a conference at Fort Briggs, so I figured we could spend some quiet time, snowed-in a cabin in the north whenever he's not in meetings."

Despite being extremely turned on by her little game, Riza's last statement made the Flame Alchemist's heart swell with love. The thought of being alone with her, without having to sneak around Central City was definitely enticing.

"Done." He replied simply and scribed his name on the dotted line. Then he looked up at her expectantly, only to nearly fall back in his chair at the sight of her completely topless and leaning against his desk. Her taunt nipples were hard and inches away from his face now, and he wanted nothing more than to swirl his tongue around one of them. God, how he loved sucking on her tits

Riza just watched him ogle her in sheer amusement. She was definitely turned on as well. The thought of having forbidden, prohibited sex on so many levels in his office was not lost on her.

"Next is a proposal to promote Sheska as head of the records department. She literally memorized every piece of information in every file in the department. This should go without saying, but she deserves the promotion, Sir." Riza explained, hoisting her ass up and on his desk before crossing her legs slowly.

Mustang's gaze was still fixed on her budded nipples and the Lieutenant wondered if he'd even heard her at all.

"Please sign the paperwork, Sir. You're almost finished." She sighed. The exhale motion of her chest caused her breast to jiggle slightly, and the pen in his hand was once again scribbling away; this time he wasn't even close to the dotted line.

Roy watched hungrily as his subordinate hooked her thumbs in the lacy material and shimmied in place as she pulled the undergarments over her hips and ass, and down her legs.

The shimmying was doing wonders for Roy's view of her now bouncing tits. Who would have thought that the stoic, hard-laced soldier that was Lt. Riza Hawkeye would have the nicest pair of tits Roy Mustang had ever seen. And he had grew up in a brothel!

Once the panties were removed from around her ankles, Riza tossed the garment in Roy's direction and they landed softly on his shoulder. Roy casually brought his hand up and picked the thin fabric from his shoulder dangling it out in front of him.

" _To hell with this fucking paperwork"_ he growled again, this time in his own head.

"The final page—" his now naked bodyguard began her final explanation of his paperwork, but was cut off when his lips crashed into hers and he stood to effectively drop his trousers and boxers.

"Sir, you still have _one more page_ " She tried to keep a sharp tone, but his ministrations on her neck were driving her over the edge.

"You're quite the tease, Lieutenant." He growled in her neck while simultaneously scooting her closer to the edge of the desk so that he could enter her. "I'm always learning something new about you with each passing _meeting_." Meetings being the codename for their late night rendezvous.

"Sir," Riza struggled to continue with her game. She couldn't give in or he'd never learn his lesson. She just need a few more minutes.

She mustered up all of her strength and shoved him back into his chair. "Sir, I'm warning you. You need to sign just one last paper. Then _maybe_ we can finish this conversation at your place."

"Bullshit." He barked out, reaching for her and roughly pulling her to straddle him. He knew her weakness, because it was also his. Well, one of his.

He palmed the cup of her right breast and drew it sharply into his mouth, sucking softly while his other hand thumbed at her nipple. She was open in no time. A moan caught in her throat as she arched her back and pushed her chest further into his face.

Skillfully, he used his large hands to push both of her breasts together so that he could please them together with his tongue. With his newly freed hand he went down to grasp his cock and center it against her slick entrance.

One buck upwards with his hips and his swollen head was inside of her. Spreading the folds and stretching her wetness to form around him and grip tight.

Riza let out a labored moan as she allowed herself to relax and slide her body completely down his length. She rolled her head neck to the side, so that her blond hair would sprawl over one shoulder, spilling over his head and mixing with his black hair. She took her small hands and lightly caressed his jaw, willing him to tip his head up and look at her.

Their eyes met with mixtures of passion, love, and adoration, and as always that small hint of a challenge.

Slowly, she started to move against him; sliding upwards and allowing him to slip out of her slightly before bringing her hips back down and swallowing his cock again.

"Fuck, Riza." He groaned, meeting her with his own thrusts upwards. His head was resting back against the top of his plush desk chair, and his hands griped the arm rests next to her creamy thighs.

She didn't respond. The next time their bodies met together she kept herself pressed to him, choosing instead to roll her hips back and forth against his, relishing in the friction that her hypersensitive clit was receive from the tuft just above his manhood. She leaned into him gripping the back of the chair, but careful not to tip them backwards with the combined weight.

With her irresistible tits even closer to his mouth, Roy couldn't help but slide his tongue across her nipple again, earning a sexy whimper from the woman riding him. He felt her pick up the pace, rocking back and forth even harder now, and he had to grab her small waist just to steady them in the chair.

He drew the taunt nipple back into his mouth, alternating between the two every few licks or so. Riza was a sucker for having her nipples played with and he liked to exploit that whenever possible.

"Come for me, Lieutenant." He breathed out; a face full of her tits and his gaze watching her ride him desperately.

"Sir, I—" She started to protest, but he sucked harder on her hard nipples before dragging his tongue upwards and then switching to the next one, causing her to cry out. She wouldn't last much longer if he did that, and he knew it.

"C'mon Hawkeye, you know you want to." He taunted her, thrusting upwards and suckling her breast again, this time he drew it into his mouth and held it here, allowing his tongue and salvia to swirl around it teasingly.

"Oh, Roy!" She moaned deeply, and he knew she was a goner. Her pussy tightened around him as she rocked feverishly; trying to build up enough friction to completely take her over the edge.

"That's it, baby. Come for me." He begged in her ear, before dipping back down to her breast. He'd let her have hers first and then he'd stand them both up and fuck her on his desk properly like he'd always fantasized about.

"Oh, God. Roy!" She screamed out and he could feel her withering above him as her orgasm ripped through her. Her walls gripped him tight and she rocked spastically, losing her rhythm as she came on his lap.

He supported her with his hands on her lower back and ass, allowing her a few moments to recover from her orgasm before he finished this little game.

But then…

She stood up. He tried to follow suit, standing tall above her with his erection pressing against her back once she'd turned away from him.

Maybe she wanted him to take her from behind? That was fine with him, too. His cock still glistened with the wetness from her orgasm, and he was just about to bend her over, when she stepped around the desk and gathered up her discarded clothes.

He watched in horror as she slipped her shirt over her head, sans her bra. He was momentarily distracted by the still hard buds poking through the fabric of her shirt. That all changed when she bent down to pull her uniform pants up her legs and over her bare hips.

"Riza, what the fuck!" His jaw dropped and he motioned to his manhood, standing at attention.

Riza gave him the smallest mischievous grin, as she shrugged on her overcoat and buttoned it up to her neck. She walked over to his office door and opened it. Pausing at the door, she turned back and gave him another smirk.

"I tried to warn you, Sir." She spoke before winking at him. "You still had one more page to sign."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Hawkeye." Roy bit out, still holding his distraught pose. "Get back over here now! That's an order Lieutenant!"

"I'll see you in the morning, General." Her voice had returned to its usual monotone, and she dutifully saluted him on her way out, closing the door behind her

Roy stood there in shock and disbelief. What in the hell just happened? Did she really just—and then she just— what in the entire fucking hell!

The newly appointed General slumped down in his chair, erection still extended upwards and out. He swiveled side to side in the chair, still replaying the evening's events. His loyal adjutant had shown him a side of her he'd never seen, and truth be told, there was a perverse side of him that liked it.

But larger part of him, not including his neglected cock, was frustrated. He'd had a good mind to close up the office and head straight to her apartment to finish what they'd started, but thought it not wise to impede on his girlfriends personal space. She'd just pulled the wool over his eyes over stupid paperwork. There was no telling what the punishment would be for showing up at her place unannounced, demanding sex.

"Fucking paperwork!" He roared slamming his fist on his table. The pile of paperwork rustled in place, bringing his attention back to the infamous last page of requests.

He picked it up and read the first few lines.

It was another request from Havoc, this one wanting to move up in ranks as a Captain.

"He requests vacation leave the same day he requests a promotion?" Roy growled to no one in particular! "Idiot…"

Roy scrawled his signature at the bottom of the paper and shoved the entire pile onto the ground. He was tempted to use his flame alchemy to scorch the entire thing.

He'd obediently took the time to read and sign each and every one of those stupid requests, and all he got out of it was a tease from his girlfriend and an inevitable case of blue balls coming.

"Fucking Paperwork!"

* * *

 **Please Read and review.**

 **I've been on hatus because I was actually writing 10, yes 10, of my own fiction novels, but something called me back to fanfiction and I'm sooooooo excited. Please follow my tumblr, as I'm excited about getting my works out on there as well! Link on my profile page.**


	2. The Position Games

**Another round of Royai smutty deliciousness in preparation of Tumblr Royai Smut Week next week! I'll be posting these on my tumblr for the event, so If you have a tumblr please follow me (jasdillinger) and help me spread my fics on there for the event! Rated 'M' for a reason, so you've been warned.**

* * *

 **The Position Game** **s**

Sometimes they liked to make a game out of it.

It was an unspoken challenge that stemmed from the fact that they were both determined to be the dominate partner in the bedroom.

Riza may have been his subordinate, but in his bed she was far from submissive. She wanted to be in control, but he was _Roy Mustang_ , enough said. Control was something he craved, and something he wasn't willing to completely part with. Being submissive was definitely out of the question for him.

The two of them constantly fighting for the upper hand in the bedroom, made for some of the most mind-blowing sex either of them had ever had. And since they both favored two completely opposite positions to establish that dominance, it was exciting to play a game in which they tried to make the other person succumb to an orgasm in the other's preferred position.

Which is what brought Roy to his current situation; flat on his back, with a very enticing Lieutenant straddling his hips, the telltale smirk on her face, letting him know that the challenge had been accepted.

Riza liked to be on top, so she could look down at him, using his pleasured expressions to fuel the ride. She leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips, before pressing her palms flat on his abs and lifting her lower half to slide over his erection. She released a deep moan as she brought her core down the length of him, until they were pelvis to pelvis.

Roy bit his bottom lip to hide the fact that he was enjoying the sensation as much as he was. Riza knew better, but it was cute that he tried.

The blonde wasted no time rolling her hips back and forth. Never shy about expressing herself during sex, she moaned loudly and dug her nails into his rippled stomach as she rode him skillfully; careful not to put too much friction on her sensitive clit or else she risked coming too fast and losing the game they were playing.

Roy always let her go first. His own personal form of chivalry; plus it was easy to use his tricks on her to get the advantage. He held in a grunt as she began to bounce up and down on his stiff member. The sensation of her moist, tight walls gripping the length of him, mixed with the sight of her glorious breast dancing to the same rhythm was enough to make him want to spill. Of course he wouldn't concede just yet. While he liked her determination and drive, he was never one to let her win.

That was fine; because Riza had her own tricks for the times he wanted to be stubborn. She threw her head back and began rolling her hips faster, with more ferocity and panted hard. He was a sucker for sounds, and she knew it.

To bring it home, she reached behind her and fondled his balls, paying special attention to sensitive area of skin between his sac and anus. A triumphant smile spread across her face when his hips jerk up and he groaned in pleasure.

"You don't play fair." He told her in his deep, husky voice. It was time for him to use his own tricks. He knew the woman above him well enough to know how to fight back. He'd manage to keep his hands resting behind his head in a cocky pose while she rocked on top of him, but now he brought his hands to rest on her hips, drumming his finger tips softly on the junction of her waist and thigh.

Riza shot him a warning look. He ignored it, and instead started running his rough hands up and down her sides, caressing the heated skin and causing her to moan again.

The lieutenant brought her hands away from his taint and rested them behind her on his thighs. She was close to her own climax and it was evident that he wasn't going to give in anytime too. She wanted nothing more than give into her building release; she could feel that it was going to be a good one. But she couldn't lose to him again. If she came now, she'd have to work extra hard in the next round to make him come quick, before he could make her come again.

It was a tedious and confusing game. But it was damn good fun!

She felt his hands fan out across her flat stomach and stroking upwards towards his ultimate destination. Damn her for having such sensitive nipples.

Her current position gave him too much leverage over her at the moment. If he fondled her breast she was sure to unravel. So she leaned forward and planted her hands on either side of his face, stopping him from playing with the tender peaks before he even got the chance.

Her bangs fell over her eyes and her mouth fell slightly agape as she reeled in the friction her clit was receiving from rubbing against his pelvis.

Roy watched her chew on her lip and pant heavily as she fought the orgasm that was obviously pending inside of her. He took one hand and reached out to caress her face lovingly. Their eyes met and he knew then that her part of the game was coming to an end soon.

He brought his face to hers and captured her lips, parting her teeth with his tongue, before plunging the wet muscle inside her mouth to wrestle with her own. She moaned in his mouth, lost in the hungry kiss.

It was over. She'd lost that round.

Her body began to shake with the heavy release, her pace quickened to near impossible speeds as she rode out the orgasm and grunted in his mouth. His name was mixed into her jumbled words somewhere, but he was too focused on taking the win in the next round to.

He gave her a few moments to catch her breath and come down from her climax, before rolling her off of him and standing up on the side of his bed.

Roy's go-to position for this challenge was to fuck his precious subordinate from the back. He reached out and grabbed her ankle, roughly dragging her towards him and flipping her over. Riza was used to this game, and knew how he liked it. She rose up on her knees and rested on her elbows, arching her back deeply.

She let out a short screech as he slammed into her slick wetness; his hand gripped her waste tightly. The room was filled with the various sounds of his gruff profanities and her labored cries of pleasure mixed with the slapping of skin as he pushed her away and then brought her back hard against him. The whole time Roy kept his eyes squeezed shut and his head cocked back towards the ceiling. If he kept this up she'd be coming again in no time, and he'd be the winner of silent bragging rights; because there would be no discussing this outside the walls of his apartment.

Of course, Riza had her own tricks for this position too. Her dearest Roy Mustang had one major Achilles' heel in his position; and even though she knew it was a cheap shot, she was desperate to throw him off his game before he drove her over the edge. He had his hands securely on her waist, not allowing her the chance to move with him or take over dominance in _his_ position; the same way she made him lie flat and still in hers.

She needed to coax him into looking at her instead of distracting himself behind his closed eyelids. That was his grand plan in order to maintain his favorite position with her. Not to look at it.

"Oh, Colonel!" She cried out, attempting to wiggle against him, but he gripped her tighter. "Harder Roy! Please!" She planted, and he had to bite his nip to keep from grinning like an idiot. He was a cocky bastard and she knew it. That would be _his_ downfall in this game.

She groaned out a few more choice words to lure him into taking in the sight of his work. She knew that eventually he'd need to see what he was doing to her. He needed to watch the way his hard cock was driving into her; matching the slurping sounds of his thickness diving into her wet cavity. Again, he was cocky like that.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, and when she started giving him the telltale sounds of a building orgasm on her part he had to get a glimpse of it.

When he looked down his eyes immediately fell upon the marred tattoo on her back. He stopped moving completely, much to Riza's disappointment and delight.

Roy slowly brought his hand around to her back and traced the slightly raised scar tissue from his very own flames that covered a large portion of her shoulder blade and back. He hated it. He hated what he'd done to her. A harsh reminder of the monster he could be, thanks to the gift of information she'd given him, that now hid beneath the burn marks. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the smooth reddish skin.

Riza felt bad for exploiting that weakness, but she kept to the task at hand. She immediately threw her arched body back against him, sliding back and forth on his stiffness and finally taking control again.

Roy relished in the feeling for a few moments. Riza's bedroom skills matched her shooting skills tenfold. Sometimes he found it hard to wrap his mind around the thought of the woman currently sliding her soaked pussy over the length of his cock, being the same one to stand by his side with her desert eagle trained on their target.

Once he'd had his feel of her movements it was time to end her reign. The nerve of his Lieutenant; trying to take control in _his_ position.

Roy swiftly brought his hand down to roughly swipe her knees from underneath her. She now laid flat on her stomach, flayed out below him. He crawled over her and began to pump wildly from behind her, wedging his left hand between her and the mattress to palm her breast and rub her nipple in circles.

She turned her face to the side and gripped the sheets as he drilled into her ferociously. With his chest resting against her back, there was nothing to distract him from finishing this game.

He brought his face down to her and trailed soft kisses across the side of her face. He nipped at her ear and trailed hot kisses down her jaw line. Anything to get her to succumb to him.

Riza took the last of her strength and arched her back as best as she could with his weight on top of her. This only deepened his plunges and drove him over the edge.

He let out a guttural _'fuck!'_ before spilling deep inside of her, humping wildly and panting her name.

He was careful to roll on his side, once he was finished, so not to drop all of his weight on top of her body. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her stomach, nuzzling her neck. Below him, Riza smiled contently and nestled closer.

There would be no bragging rights tonight. Now was the time to savor these few intimate moments together.

Because the hardest challenge always came the next day. When they were force to return to work where he was her commanding officer and she was his faithful subordinate.

* * *

 **Read/Review!**


	3. Forbidden

**This one's a little sweeter I think, and after writing it I think it might be the the catalyst to a new multi-chapter fic I'm thinking up. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _ **Forbidden**_

After a long day of endless paper work and meetings, as well as working with his team on the Ishvalan restoration, coming home to find Riza in his apartment relaxing on his leather sofa reading, is always refreshing to General Roy Mustang.

There's dinner prepared for him in the kitchen, but he's suddenly not that hungry anymore. He worked late tonight, and Riza's surprise dinner is definitely appreciated; but his hunger pains shift from wanting food to something much more enticing as he watches her stretch out across the couch in one of his white collared shirts. He figures she's probably only wearing panties underneath it, but definitely not a bra. Her bare legs are crossed at the ankle and she's attentively reading her novel.

As he approaches, Riza casually looks up at him, asking him about his day, even though she'd spent the first eight hours of it with him. He tells her in brief description of the tedious meeting he's just spent the past two hours in, and then bends down and kisses her forehead softly.

His eyes flit over her bare legs; the bottom of his shirt resting mid-thigh. Instead of standing up from the chaste kiss, Roy leans down, hovering over her with his upper-half and kneeling on the floor with his lower, plucking the book from her hands and caressing her shapely legs.

Her hair is down, and even though she'd cut it after their recovery from the Promised Day, it's recently started to grow back; resting past her chin on her collarbone.

Riza smiles softly at him, reaching out to stroke his smooth face. This only invites him to come in closer and kiss her lips. They always kiss softly first, until Roy decides to deepen it with his tongue. After a few moments of devouring her tongue with his, Roy drags his kiss from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw line, to her neck, where he skillfully nips and sucks at her pulse point.

His hands run the length of her thighs and over her round hips, stopping around her waist to run circles there before extending upwards under the shirt. His hot touch has Riza moaning in pleasurable content.

As he kisses her neck and rubs her underneath the oversized button-down covering her body, Riza lazily runs her fingers through his unkempt black hair, occasionally scratching his scalp with her fingernail and earning a groan from him.

Roy's hands venture upwards, over the cotton fabric of her panties. His flat hands are large and gentle as the travel over her subtly protruding lower stomach; the evidence of their forbidden affair growing inside of the once flat and toned flesh.

He drops his head into the crook of her neck and exhales loudly. He doesn't stop rubbing his palm in circles over the small bump in her belly. It's barely noticeable. No one knows but the two of them, and he suspects maybe Rebecca, but Riza hasn't admitted to telling her best friend.

She whispers a soft apology, and he brings his lips up to her temple, kissing her and then shaking his head. There's nothing _she_ should be sorry for.

He brings his hands to the front of the white shirt and methodically releases each button and pushing it open and displaying her naked chest. Her nipples are hard and swollen, and though they have always been a sensitive spot for her, lately they are nearly unbearable for her to handle.

Riza sits up slightly, shrugging Roy's shirt off of her and resting her back in the crook of the couch where the arm and back met. Roy stands above her loosening his belt. His erection springs from the waistband as he pulls his pants and boxers down to his thighs.

He hovers over her and slides her panties over her hips and down her legs. She kicks them off and lays flat on the cushions, waiting for him. She smiles weakly as she watched his face scan her body; his eyes focusing fearfully on the puffy lower section.

He was afraid. They both were.

There was so much at stake and so many prices to pay with this mishap. They'd been reckless.

She calls his name, and he shakes the worries out of his head. Hooking her left thigh in the bend of his right arm, he pushed down inside of her completely, leaving her other leg to dangle freely off the side of the couch. Riza calls out to him again, but this time in ecstasy as he moves in and out of her; taking his entire cock out of her and slamming it back in with rhythmic strokes.

He wants to play with her more; to roll her nipples between his index and thumb or suck them like he normally would. But there's no telling how she'll react. If he causes her discomfort she'll make him stop, and after an entire day of listening to Grumman and a bunch of military officials talk politics, _this_ is what he needs.

Riza gives off a soft _'Mmm'_ sound below him, so she attaches his lips to her neck again and suckles the soft skin. There's something different about her since she's started carrying his seed. Not just the moodiness and cravings, but their sex his different.

She's wetter, and easily turned on now. Though, he's heard that as the months pass that may change so he better enjoy it while he can. Being inside of her feels better than it ever has, which says a lot because sex with Riza has always been amazing.

Roy starts to increase his pace, trying to get her to come. He brings his hands down between their conjoined bodies and circles her clit with the pad of his thumb. His other hand grips her ass and lifts her slightly for better access to dive in deeper. The hands in his hair grip tightly with a slightly painful pull, but he knows that she's close to coming undone.

As she tighten and pulsates around him, words of endearment spill from her mouth in a tenor that only he gets to hear. It's not the stern military tone she uses with Havoc and the others in the office. Nor is it the sweet motherly nature she shows to Winry.

It's a plethora of inflections, from sultry and sexy, to needy and laced with desperation. She proclaims her love for him, something he's heard quite a few times in the past two years; but something inside of him as always known, since the day they buried her father together.

He reciprocates her words, bringing his kissing to her earlobe before finding her mouth again. This new angle is invigorating, and he soon follows her, bucking his hips harder inside of her and gently biting her bottom lip to hold in his grunts.

He spills deep inside of her. An action that's already proved foolish for him, but he can't help it. What's the worst that can happen now?

Still buried to the hilt, he lifts hers up with him and rolls back into a normal sitting position with her straddling him now. He still semi-hard inside of her, and Riza wonders briefly if he's going to try for another round. He's insatiable sometimes, not that she's without a high sex drive herself.

She kisses him with a smile and then leans back slightly when he rubs her belly again. Their foreheads meet as they stare down at his hands on her swollen midsection. At the life they've created out of a bit of lust, but undeniably a whole lot of love.

She's worried about how this will affect their future and the goals they've worked towards, it's against the code of military conduct after all; but he tells her that it's not something to stress about now.

They can get through it as long as they have each other.

* * *

 **All of these one-shots will be submitted to tumblr for next weeks Royai Smut Week. So if you like it follow me there and help spread the love! I'm thinking about switch over to there and AO3 for my writings, since I'm not getting much respond here on anymore. Read/review**


	4. The Billiards Room

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying it! I plan on starting my multi-chap fic for 'Forbidden' after I finish all of these prompts!**

* * *

 _ **The Billiards Room**_

Being the only female on Team Mustang was trying at times. Especially when you're as disciplined and rational as Riza Hawkeye.

While the guys spent their off-duty time drinking and chasing women, Riza was usually at home, cleaning her guns or cuddling with Black Hayate. She wasn't totally against drinking; she could probably drink those boys under the table. She wasn't a prude either, though she preferred to save her private antics with a certain dark haired colonel. She simply enjoyed her solitude inside the walls of her small apartment, especially with her best girlfriend miles away in East city.

But tonight was Colonel Mustang's birthday and he'd insisted that the younger woman join them tonight for a celebration at Madame Christmas' bar.

Black Hayate sulked she exited the shower wrapped in a fluffy white towel and skimmed through the many black turtle necks and blue uniform pants until she reached her small section casual clothing. She didn't frequent bars or clubs so she didn't have the proper attire to attend such places.

"I'll just have to throw something together." She sighed, shaking her head at Black Hayate. The little Shiba Inu sulked to the floor and whined softly. Saturday nights were their snuggling nights. "Don't give me that look."

Her phone rang suddenly and she padded through her tiny apartment to answer it.

"Elizabeth!" his voice erupted in her ear, causing her to sign and lean against the wall shaking her head. There was a lot of background noise; the guys yelling over each other and Christmas' girls giggling as they entertained them.

"Where are you, Elizabeth? It's my birthday!" His words were slurred signally that he had already started drinking. The man couldn't hold his liquor for the life of him.

"I'm at home, Sir." She replied smugly, wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

"So you're not coming, then?" He sounded dejected, and she heard the distinct sound of him gulping a shot and slamming the glass tumbler down.

"No, Sir. I told you. It's not my scene." She mused, picking at her fingernails. It was an innocent lie, and to be honest with herself she wanted to see his shock when she unexpectedly walking into the bar tonight.

"But it's my _birthdaaaaaay_." He whined, and she wondered if anyone else could hear him.

"You stated that earlier, Sir."

"I really wanted to see you for my birthday." He added quieter. Riza wasn't sure if he was being solemn or speaking softer for privacy reasons.

"Colonel…" She tried to warn him, but he cut her off.

"I guess I could always come over later." His words sent a shot of electricity between her legs and she shifted her towel more. When she didn't respond she heard him give a cocky chuckle.

"What are you wearing Elizabeth?" He asked in a husky tone.

"A towel, Colonel. I just got out of the shower." She replied, with her own smirk. "Goodnight, Sir." And with that she ended the phone call and walked back into her bedroom.

She pulled a black pencil skirt from the row of bottom garments hanging up and examined it. It was form fitting and started slightly above her waist and ended just above the knee. It wasn't necessarily a _"night life"_ skirt, but paired with a white button up and her striped underbust vest, it was kind of alluring.

Slipping on a pair of short heels, Riza kissed Hayate goodbye and made her way to the bar.

She spotted the birthday boy at the bar surrounded by the other four members of Team Mustang and a pretty young woman on his arm; Vanessa, one of the Madame's escorts. His aunt stood behind the bar shaking her head at whatever drunken nonsense Roy was spouting off. Her eyes cut to Riza's as she entered the bar and she winked at her.

"Hawkeye! You made it!" Jean Havoc exclaimed waving a pool stick in her direction.

Roy's head snapped towards the door and Riza was awarded the look of surprise she was hoping for. He eyed her up and down as she approached the bar; a look of approval and the return of his arrogant smirk let her know that he liked what he saw.

"I couldn't let you guys have all of the fun," She shrugged, taking the newly empty seat next to her commanding officer and Vanessa.

"What are you drinking, Riza?" Madame Christmas asked her, snapping to another blonde hair woman who was apparently serving as bartender.

Riza threw a smug look in Roy's direction, "What's the birthday boy drinking."

"Rum and coke," the Madame chuckled, "My RoyBoy's favorite."

"I'll have the same then." Riza told her, challenging Roy with her eyes.

"I thought you weren't much of a drinker?" Roy mocked her, as the bartender slid her tumbler to her.

She raised her glass to propose a cheer, and the rest of the occupants followed, "Happy birthday, Colonel." Everyone repeated the phrase and glasses clanked together before they all downed their drinks.

Riza crossed her legs and motioned for the bartender girl to pour her another drink. She wasn't lost on the fact that Roy's gaze kept flitting over the length of her bare legs. She downed the second drink and shook off the burn in her throat.

"I guess you really can't hang with the big boys, Hawkeye." Roy chuckled and downed another glass. She wondered how many drinks he'd already had tonight. The last thing she needed was for him to end up drunkenly stumbling to her doorstep again, nearly blowing their cover for the umpteenth time.

"I think I hang just fine," Riza shrugged, downing a third shot.

Falman and Havoc had started up a pool game, while Fuery sat in the lounge and talked to one of the girls about radio transmitters and Breda conversed with a redhead about the many reasons dogs don't make good pets.

Roy and Riza played a silent game of trying to out-drink each other; one that she was sure she'd win because he was already starting to talk out of his ass.

"I think that's enough liquor for you, _birthday boy._ " Riza slurred, downing her sixth shot of rum. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

Vanessa giggled and patted his chest softly, "Yeah Roy, you should let us put you to bed." She told him suggestively, motioning to the blonde behind the bar.

"Hmm…tempting…" he purred, and Riza shook her head in amusement. _This_ was the future Fuehrer of Amestris? This philandering, horn-dog?

"Lucky bastard," She heard Havoc mumble as he reached from behind her and grabbed another tumbler half-full of brown liquor.

Riza excused herself to the restroom to clear her head. She wouldn't be able to walk home if she continued to drink like this. She needed something to sober her up.

Her needs would be met in the form of a mischievous smirk from a waiting Roy Mustang as she exited the restroom into the dark hallway.

"Finished with that threesome already, Colonel?" She mused, folding her arms and leaning against the wall near the restroom door.

He didn't respond. He only grinned impishly and motioned his head towards the door at the end of the hall. Riza furrowed her brow in confusion, but followed him anyways.

Behind the door was a private lounge, with a long plush sectional, mirrors for walls and a large pool table in the middle. A room Chris Mustang and the girls used to entertain their more high-profile clients.

Roy walked over to the pool table and retrieved the two pool sticks from beneath it, tossing one to Riza. "Shall we Lieutenant?"

Riza shrugged and approached the pool table as he set up the triangle and balls. "Solids."

"Fine by me. I'll even let you go first." He replied smugly.

Riza leaned over the table and struck the cue ball with her stick, sending it flying into the rack of balls and scattering them about the table. One solid ball pocketed in the opposite corner so she continued her turn.

When it was Roy's turn, she'd expected him to scratch in his drunken state, but he skillfully sent the striped ball soaring into their pockets as if he was sober and playing for competition.

On her next turn, Riza rounded the table several times, trying to calculate the best angle to shoot from. The six drinks she'd consumed had her mind fuzzy and she was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand.

"That's not a very good move Lieutenant." He teased coming up behind her. Riza sucked her teeth and leaned in further to focus. She could shoot targets from miles away with her Bolt action with ease, but shooting pool wasn't her forte. She kicked the black heels off of her feet and prepared for her shot.

She arched her back a poked her ass out a little to tease him; pleased by the sound of his breath hitching as the fabric of her skirt grazed his crotch gently. Instead of shying away, Roy placed his hands on her hips and grinded his pelvis into her, just as she was making her shot.

"Dammit, Colonel!" She huffed as she watched her pool stick completely miss the cue ball.

"Disappointing that I didn't get to see you in that towel," He chuckled in her ear, running his hands over her hips and around to cup and massage her ass.

Riza gasped and turned to smack him. "Pig," He caught her slap but the wrist and kissed her palm softly. She snatched her hand away moved from between his body and the pool table. "It's your turn."

Now it was time for Roy to lean into the table and focus on his shot. He called out a pocket for the eight ball and winning shot. Riza smirked and came up closer behind him, reaching her hands around to stroke the junction of his thigh. Her hand came in contact with the already tight imprint of his cock in his dark slacks. A satisfied moan erupted through the dim room, but it wasn't from Roy's mouth. It was Riza's.

She wasn't expecting him to already be turned on!

Roy gave a cocky laugh before launching the eight ball into its designated pocket and winning the game.

"That's game." He dropped the pool stick on the table top and turned towards his lieutenant, pulling her into him by her waist. His mouth was on hers before she could protest, and his hands came up to ravage her clothing; unbuttoning the white blouse and freeing her cleavage for exposure.

She put her hands against his strong chest and pushed away from him, but he wasn't having it. She let out a short screech when his hands grabbed her waist against, spinning her around and sitting her on the pool table.

Without missing a beat he lifted her legs and placed them on her shoulders, grinning down at her like a kid on Christmas morning. "Quite the compromising position, eh Lieutenant?"

"I'll say." She mumbled, arching her back and swiping a few solid balls from underneath her back. A soft moan slipped from her throat when she felt his warm breaths on her ankle.

He had her left leg extended upward and was leaving a hot trail of kisses on her skin. His hand caressed and massaged her foot as the trail of kisses made its way to the bottom of her foot.

He was kissing her feet!

She giggled quietly, a little from the tickling from his lips, and also the thought of seeing him in the office Monday and wondering if he'd remember kissing her feet and toes.

Her skirt had ridden up her thighs, and with this tilted position Roy could see that she hadn't bothered with underwear tonight. He gave her foot one last smacking kiss, before dragging her lips up the length of her creamy leg.

Below him Riza was breathing heavily. She knew what they were doing was wrong. _Anybody_ could walk in on them at any moment. However her judgment was clouded by lust and liquor and the sensation of Roy running his tongue and hand up her thigh.

"Roy—we shouldn't—Ahh—We can't do this here!" She panted; her words getting caught on each contact his tongue made with her skin.

"Let's go back to your—Oh God!" She moaned loudly when she felt his fingers entering her wet folds. Her hips bucked forward and her head arched back. His other hand snaked up her body and pushed her bra aside to caress her boob.

"Colonel stop!" She breathed out, "Before someone catches us." She could only imagine the look on Madame Christmas' face if she walked in on nephew and his adjutant getting busy on her pool table. She'd probably phone General Grumman and tell him the _news,_ and the last thing she needed was for her grandfather to know that she had been hooking up with her commanding officer. He'd have a heart attack. Or worse; he'd be excited.

"Stop calling me Colonel during sex!" He demanded gruffly, standing to undo his belt with the hand that was once fondling her tits, but keeping the other set of fingers between her legs. "And we won't get caught if you'd keep quiet."

Riza nodded her compliance and bit her lip to suppress her sounds of pleasure. Roy's erection was now free and standing at attention. He stood before her watching his index and middle fingers roll her clit in circles.

"Roy…"

"Yeah baby?" He breathed up, shifting his gaze to her face.

"We need to be quick." She ordered him sternly, setting her drunken passion aside for a few seconds of common sense.

"But its—"

"Your birthday," She finished for him, "I know. "

Roy gave a cocky snort and grabbed her hips again, pulling her to the edge of the table. "Your loss, Lieutenant. I was just about to taste you." He slurred in a deep tone.

Riza was just about to retort with his earlier demand not to use military job titles during sex, but she had to trade her words in for a near scream when he slammed her lower half into his pelvis; penetrating her without even aiming.

He was usually a passionate partner in bed, but Drunken Roy didn't want to make love. Drunken Roy wanted to fuck.

Riza's body flailed back and forth as he rammed in and out of her. Her newly exposed breast jiggled wildly, further fueling him to hump at her harder. He was almost in a trance watching the perfect mounds bounce in a circular motion with every slam. It made him want to fuck her harder just to make it happen over and over again.

The sound of her moaning his names forced his eyes from her bouncing breast to her face, which was screwed up in pleasure as he rocked against her. He turned his face slightly and kissed her leg where they rested on his shoulders. She was a spectacle to watch when she was being fucked. Her face flushed and her eyes glazed. He wanted to kiss her mouth, which hung faintly opened, allowing little whimpers and moans to come out. He wasn't used to a drunken Riza, but he liked it.

A chorus of cheers and laughter erupted from down the hallway outside, but that didn't stop him from fucking her. He was close to finishing and she still hadn't come yet.

"What are you waiting for, Riza. You're the one that said we had to be quick." He taunted her huskily, but on the inside he was nervous about busting his load before she got hers.

"I—umm…It just feels so good." She trailed off and turned her head to the side defeated. If that wasn't an ego boost, Roy didn't know what was. He licked his lips and watched her small hands come forwards to fondle her nipples.

"Stop doing that, or I'm going to—"He breathed out and unconsciously pounded her harder. The wooden legs of the pool table wobbled and he almost lost his footing when the whole structure moved a few inches forward.

Riza let out a screech and steadied herself on table. "What the hell Roy!"

"Sorry I got carried away," He mumbled, trying to regain their position and resume his motions.

Riza had had enough, however. She brought her foot down to his chest and kicked him back gently. She let out a smooth exhale when his cock slid out of her.

Hoping off of the pool table, she grabbed his collar and guided him towards the sectional couch. He sat down first and Riza straddle him; gripping his hardness and guiding it inside of her.

She let out a hiss and threw her head back as she descended onto his hard cock slowly. Roy wrapped is hands around her neck and pulled her face to his, drawing her into a sloppy kiss that tasted like brown liquor and mint.

Riza rolled her hips roughly on top of him, finding it hard to catch a distinct rhythm in her inebriated haze. Roy didn't mind though, she was wet, she was moving, and she was Riza. Who needed a threesome, when he had his queen here?

He wasn't going to last much longer. Blame the alcohol, because any other time he'd hold out as long as possible.

He met her erratic bouncing with his own long strokes, hoping to hit her in just the right sweet spot to send her unwinding. Riza noticed his change in movements and tried to match it, wanting the same silent resolve as him.

Her breathing grew rapid and her moans grew louder as he hit her spot over and over. She was close to screaming out his name as her orgasm rippled through her body, but Roy clamped his mouth over hers, letting the words vibrate into his throat.

With her walls gripping his cock and coating it in her juices, Roy released deep inside of her with a fit of grunts and moans of his own.

Riza leaned forward and buried her head in the leather backing of the couch near his neck. "I'm pretty sure everyone heard us."

"I doubt it." He breathed out, squeezing her ass where the pencil skirt had ridden up. "I'm sure the Madame is making sure the guys are preoccupied. They won't even notice we're gone."

Riza wanted to respond, but she was too exhausted. She was recovering from her orgasm and now she was growing sleepy.

"I guess I should get home to Black Hayate." She groaned, not bothering to move.

"Can I meet you there for a night cap?" He asked mischievously.

"No, you can't." She replied with a curt laugh.

"But it's my birthdaaaaaaay" He whined, earning a swat behind the head.

"I know," She kissed his cheek sweetly, "You said that earlier."

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	5. The Desk

**More Royai smut for you!**

* * *

 _ **The Desk**_

"Colonel, take off those ignitions gloves before you accidentally set the whole office on fire!"

Riza scolded the Flame Alchemist as she kissed his neck. They were in his office; her straddling him in his chair, topless and attacking his neck with succulent kisses. The others were out on various field missions, so the couple decided to make the best of their alone time.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hawkeye." Roy mumbled closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of her hands stroking him through his pants.

"Is that really how you feel?" She challenged, ceasing her assault on his neck and looking down at him.

"Don't be so sensitive," He gave a charming smile and stroked her chin with his gloved hand. Her eyes soften briefly and she was just about to kiss his lips when they heard a knock on the door.

Riza's arms flailed outwards and she clumsily fell backwards between his feet and the desk.

"Relax," he chuckled, "The door is locked."

He stood and walked over to the door just as the knocking continued. "Damn you Fullmetal." He mumbled and looked behind him to see if Riza was decent again. Oddly, he found that she was nowhere in sight. Roy frowned and then shrugged, turning around and unlocking the door to let his newest state alchemist and his brother in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked walking back to the desk with the brothers in tow. "You're supposed to be in Dagnus."

"We finished early," the shorter Elric shrugged. "Figured we'd report back and then we need to go home to Resembool to have Winry check my automail."

Mustang nodded and flopped down in his seat. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he spotted his still topless Lieutenant huddled in the nook under the desk where his chair slid in. The desk sat directly on the floor, so it was impossible for the Elrics to see her from the other side, but just the slightest sound and they'd be caught.

" _What were you thinking?"_ he tried to mentally send to her with a look of disapproval. She only shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything," Alphonse stated innocently, his large borrowed body sat awkwardly on the small couch across from the Colonel's desk.

"Nothing too important." Mustang shrugged and Riza frowned beneath him.

She loved him, but his arrogance drove her crazy sometimes. He liked to pretend that he was underestimating her sexually. And while she was confident in her sexiness, it was time to show him just how much she could drive him crazy.

It was time for a little payback.

"So did you track down any criminal leads in Dagnus?" Roy asked, scooting his chair in to box in the young blonde below him. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his laced hands.

Edward snorted, "A complete waste of a train ride and our time, Colonel. It was a dead-end lead."

"Hmm…" Mustang smirked, considering the younger boy's words. "That's unfortunate because—"He lost his words in the feeling of a pair of smooth hands reaching into his waistband and grabbing his dick.

Riza wrapped her fingers around him and began to pump up and down slowly. She was able to quietly twist her body so that she was supported on her knees, facing his crotch.

"Because what, Colonel?" Alphonse's absent voice asked curiously.

"Uhh…B-because we'd—gotten a lot of reports of s-s-suspicious activity from that area," The colonel had to stutter through his words because of the woman's actions below. She was running her hand up his shaft and over the head, running her thumb across the beading precum on the head, before sliding back down. He was happy she was unable to reach his balls, or they'd be in big trouble!

"Whatever," Edward huffed, "Do us a favor and stop sending us on pointless busy work cases. We need to focus on getting out bodies back!"

"You'll do as told Fullmetal!" Roy barked out, pointing his finger at the defiant boy, "You took an oath to this military."

The eldest Elric rolled his eyes and waved off the colonel's words, standing up and signally for Alphonse to follow him. "C'mon Al, let's go see Winry and Granny."

The Elrics exited his office, and Roy leaned back to scold his subordinate on her reckless (but skillful) actions, when another figure walked in excitedly.

"Greetings Elric Brother's, Gracia wants to see you two again for dinner soon!" It was Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Hey there Roy! I was hoping I'd catch you in the office." Hughes grinned and walked over to Roy's desk. Unlike the Elrics, Maes walked right over to the Colonel's desk and leaned over it.

Roy met him halfway, leaning forward again to block his compromising view. "What do you want Hughes? I don't have time to watch you ogle over pictures of your wife and daughter. I'm _busy!_ " He choked out the last work when he felt Riza add her other hand to his shaft.

"Sheesh, somebody's testy today. I actually had these forms for you to look over. Something big is going down in Central. They're looking at some major changes in staff. A lot of transfers I hear." His friend told him with a wink.

Roy took the papers in his hand and struggled to concentrate on them and keep his breathing steady.

"I've never known you to be asthmatic Roy," Hughes stated curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked him gruffly. Riza chuckled silently under the desk, rolling his erection in her palms. She was enjoying this game, but she was far from finished.

"You're breathing really hard. Should I call a medic?" Hughes chuckled, half-serious.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... warm in here." Roy groaned, running his hand through his hair. He reached down with the other hand and tried to push Riza away from him, but instead she took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it swiftly. The Colonel let out a low moan, earning a questioning look from the Lt. Colonel.

"If you say so…" Hughes shrugged, "Oh, yeah and before I go…"

"Hurry it up Hughes…" Roy gave a desperate warning, coughing as the lieutenant added more pressure to his member.

"Elicia took pre-birthday pictures!" Hughes exclaimed skillfully producing a set of photo proofs and tossing them on the Colonel's desk. Riza had to bury her face in Roy's thigh to surpass her laughter.

"How sweet," Roy breathed out sarcastically. "Now leave… now!"

"I'll be back for those documents later." Maes gathered his pictures and headed towards the door. "Get something for that cough!"

When the door closed, Roy pushed his rolling chair back and scowled at Riza. He pried her hands from around him and tried to pull her out. "Are you crazy? _Do you want us to get caught?_ "

Riza laughed and smirked at him, "You shouldn't have insulted me, Colonel. Though I hate I missed an opportunity to Elicia's birthday pictures." She pulled away from him and took him in her hands again.

"Whatever, you've had your fun now get up before—"his words were halted and he pushed the topless lieutenant back under the desk as his door swung open.

"Mustang!" The unpleasant tone came from Major General Hakuro as he stormed into Roy's office.

Roy let out a groan. He didn't need Hakuro's jealous antics right now, not with the lieutenant resuming her motions on his dick.

"What's taking you so long to look over those documents Hughes brought," Haruko demanded, standing at attention and frowning down at Roy.

"He literally _just_ brought them." Roy sighed, relishing in the feelings shooting through his groin. "I'll bring them to you as soon as I'm finished."

"You're expected in the meeting this afternoon; bring them then." Hakuro snorted, "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Roy asked slightly disinterested.

"How you're always able to get ahead so rapidly. The General favors you, for whatever reason." Hakuro accused, leering at Roy as if he was expecting an actual answer.

"Maybe it's because I'm so—oh—woah! Dammit Hawkeye!" Roy exclaimed midsentence, clenching his teeth and gripping the edge of his wooden desk.

"Hawkeye?" General Hakuro snorted, looking around the room. "What in the hell are you talking about. The lieutenant's not even here!"

No, General Hakuro couldn't see Riza at the moment, and it was a good thing because she was currently underneath her commanding officer's desk, running her wet tongue up the length of his cock.

"Are you insane!" Roy gritted out, bringing his hands under the table to stop her.

"Am _I_ insane?" General Hakuro frowned deeper, "Are _you_? You're the one that isn't making any sense."

There was a knock at the door and Roy peered past Hakuro's shoulder to see the newly hired Sheska giving him a short wave.

"Sorry to interrupt Colonel, but I found those records you were wanting." The bespectacled women walked over and sat an old records book on his desk.

"Th—thank you Sh-sh-Sheska," Roy stuttered, pushing his palm against Riza's forehead under the desk to stop her from licking him.

"What are you doing with your hands, Mustang?" Hakuro accused, craning his head over the desk to try and see why the Colonel was fidgeting so much.

Roy swiftly pulled his hands up and slammed them on his table. "Nothing, everything is f-fiiiiiiii—Fine!"

Riza had decided at that moment to kick it up a notch, angling him slightly towards her face and taking him in her mouth; sucking the head of his dick first and running her tongue across the slit.

"Fuck…" he breathed out dropping his head down.

"Do you need a glass of water, sir?' Sheska asked quietly, concern heavy in her eyes.

"Nope," Roy squinted his eyes and mustered up his best faux-smile. "Thank you for those records, Sheska. You are dismissssssssed." He'd have to seriously punish his loyal lieutenant after this one. She was sexy when she was bold, but this was downright suicide.

Above him General Hakuro watched in disgust as Roy panted and groaned at his table. He was never a fan of the young colonel and his relationship with East City's highest ranking general.

"If you're finished, Major General, I'd like to have my privacy now."

Haruko huffed and turned on his heels to leave, just as a certain black and white puppy pranced into the office with a bark.

"You should tell your lieutenant that pets aren't allowed on the premises." Haruko spat out, frowning at Black Hayate.

The dog barked and padded across the room, sniffing the floor; on the familiar trail of his hidden owner.

Riza intensified her blowjob, taking him deeper into her mouth and down her through; bobbing her head up and down, hoping to make him climax.

She heard Roy gasps loudly, and she thought maybe it was from the head she was performing on him, until she heard him belt out a name.

"General Grumman! What a surprise!"

"Colonel Mustang. How is this beautiful day treating you?" Grumman exclaimed, walking in examining the room.

"Go-good, Sir." Roy choked out, praying that the arrival of their commanding officer and Riza's _grandfather_ was enough to prove to her that the fun was over.

It didn't.

Instead, Riza's mouth pumped harder around him; the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat, but she was an expert and would make a single gagging sound. For that Roy was grateful. When Riza brought one hand up to stroke him as she sucked him off, Roy brought one hand of his own down and weaved his fingers through her scalp, gripping tightly and moving her head against him.

"Ingrate!" Hakuro spat from the threshold of the office door. "That's your commanding officer! Stand and salute!"

"I—uhhh—C-cant's sir." Roy was fighting to keep his eyes open and fighting even harder in an attempt not to cum in her mouth while her maternal grandfather paced his office.

"Its fine Mustang, I was just dropping by to see if you'd put anymore consideration on that offer I've been proposing for years now?"

The offer to marry his granddaughter.

Roy wanted to tell his commanding officer that marrying Riza should be the least of the General's worry. They'd been having sex in his office for a while now, so obviously marriage was the next step right?

"Haaa—How about we discuss this in a more private setting, General?" Roy heaved, as the Lieutenant, expertly sucked him while running her tongue around his tip. He was having a hard time composing himself as it was, but now that his cock was touching the softness of her throat he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up their cover.

Grumman threw a look back at the nosy General Hakuro, who was still lingering at the door. Roy certainly didn't need the envious general in his private business when it came to his relationship with their boss's granddaughter; but Hakuro wasn't the only pair of ears in the room that Roy didn't want eavesdropping on _that_ conversation.

"Certainly." General Grumman nodded. "I'll see you tonight at the meeting, Colonel."

Roy grunted as his free hand gripped the desk and the other pulled at Riza's hair. He was close to losing it and he desperately needed their company to leave.

"Uhh….yea—yes, Sir."

Black Hayate gave a bark as he sniffed around the desk in search for his owner's scent.

"It's odd seeing that pooch without its owner close behind." Grumman mused, eyeing the small dog. "Where _is_ Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel?"

Roy gave out a hiss as the vibrations of a laughing Riza moved up his length. "Assssss—assignment, Sir. She's out on assignment."

"That's interesting. I've never known her to take on any assignments that didn't involve you." Grumman grinned. "Are you okay, Colonel. You seem flustered."

Roy couldn't respond. He only waved his hand as a gesture to say that he was alright.

Black Hayate followed his nose around the office and barked excitedly when he spotted Riza under the desk.

"What's he barking at?" Grumman furrowed his brow, walking around to the side of the desk.

"Agh!" Roy exclaimed untangling his and from Riza's hair and pushing the dog away from them with his foot. "He probably just smells the leftover lunch in my trashcan, Sir!"

"Hmm…" Grumman stroked his wild mustache in consideration. He shrugged his shoulders and then turned to follow Hakuro out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Goddammit, Hawkeye. Are you crazy?" Roy exclaimed, standing forcefully, causing his rock-hard cock to slide out of her mouth.

Riza laughed, crawling from underneath the desk, but staying on her knees at the foot of his chair. "That was priceless."

Roy returned to the chair and flopped down, exasperated; his dick still standing straight in the air. He ran his hands over his face and exhaled, swaying slowly side to side in the chair.

With a mischievous glint, Riza took him in her hands again and into her mouth. She bobbed furiously, pumping him with her hands too.

Roy moaned deeply. Desperate to release the pent up pressure that had been building for the past ten-minutes of her sucking him, he began to thrust his hips up slightly, and his palm found its way to the back of her head again, guiding her up and down, until finally he was ready.

"I'm—fuck, Reez, I'm about to—"He wanted to warn her, before he just rudely spilled in her mouth, but the words kept losing him. Not that Riza needed them to understand; nor did she intend on taking him out of her mouth until he was finished and she was swallowing every drop of him.

She heard him let out a labored _"Argh"_ and his hand pressed her down further on to his cock, so that his cum shot down her throat and she was finally forced to gag a little.

When he was finished he let out a deep content sigh and tossed his head back so that it dangled past the chair's back.

"That was amazing, Reez." He breathed out happily, running his hands down her jaw. His eyes were closed and he was smiling weakly.

"MmmHmm." Riza hummed wiping the corners of her mouth on a tissue from his desk. She stood up from the floor finally and redressed in her turtleneck and overcoat. "Come, Hayate." She called to the little Shiba, and made her way to the door.

"Wait Lieutenant." Roy called out to her. Riza turned her head and regarded him nonchalantly.

His face formed into a cocky grin and he asked her huskily, "Don't you want me to return the favor? I can make you feel good with my tongue too."

The offer was tempting; very tempting. It sent a jolt of electricity between Riza's thighs, and she considered accepting.

But in the game of tit-for-tat, sacrifices must be made.

She turned her face back around and opened the door to leave. Waving lazily back at him, she called out to him before leaving.

"Don't flatter yourself, Colonel."

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	6. Clearing the Fog

**Done for a tumblr Royai "Make up sex" and "FWB" prompt. Hope you enjoy! warning: slight OOC-ness**

* * *

 _ **Clearing the Fog**_

A thick fog of tension had befallen the small Central City office space of the Mustang Unit.

Their commanding officer and first lieutenant had been giving each other the silent treatment all day, and with only an hour left of work, the team wondered if they'd ever hear the dynamic duo speak to each other again.

"What do you think happened?" Havoc mumbled across to Breda, a stubbed out cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Breda shrugged and looked between the two for the hundredth time. "I don't know, but I bet the Colonel's the one who's in the wrong."

"I bet you're right. Hawkeye's the only one who can put him in his place like that." Falman nodded, eyeing the two as well.

"I just hope they get over it soon," Fuery squeaked out quietly, "This is really awkward."

Across the room, Riza was livid. Silently reading reports and trying to keep her mind off of a certain hypocritical philanderer.

At the head of the room, Colonel Roy Mustang was equally perturbed with his bodyguard and adjutant. She was giving him the silent treatment, and that was fine. He definitely wouldn't be the one to break their standoff.

As their subordinates whispered their own theories about why they were upset with each other, Roy and Riza were both replaying completely different accounts of last night's events; both placing the other in the wrong.

Finally the clock struck five o'clock and the four men gathered their belonging and awkwardly bid their colonel and Riza goodnight.

The pair was now left in a silence neither one of them was willing to break. Riza still had a few more paragraphs to read before she could retire home for the evening. Roy, as usual, hadn't touched his paperwork at all, choosing to spend his time sending bad vibes to the sharpshooter to his left.

Eventually Riza rose from her seat and gathered her purse and overcoat. She was halfway across the room when he spoke.

"Another date tonight, Lieutenant?"

Riza sucked her teeth and whipped around to face him. "You have got a lot of nerve _Roy Mustang_."

"Careful, I'm still your Colonel, Lieutenant." Roy mused.

"Then act like it!" She growled at him. "Remember your ranking the next time you interfere in my personal life with your drunken antics! That's not what we've worked for; for you to just mess up everything by sullying your reputation in the streets!"

Roy frowned. "Well, I don't expect, or particularly like, to see you with other men."

Riza rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, "Don't give me that crap, Roy; like you don't indulge in your fair share of women!" Before he could make his rebuttal Riza cut him off. "Women who _weren't_ informants."

"So you'll be seeing him again then?" Roy asked, trying to mask his jealousy, but failing terribly.

Riza snorted and threw her hands up, "I seriously doubt it. Nothing says _'I don't think I'll be going out with you on any more dates'_ like having you date crashed by a woman's boss. Especially when _said boss_ is the Flame Alchemist." Roy smiled confidently, happy that his reputation preceded him.

"Dating his hard enough with my job; I don't need you meddling in my rare moments of personal pleasure."

"So you _were_ going to sleep with him!" Roy accused. He was acting like a child and Riza was growing fed up.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's none of your business, _Colonel_."

"Really? Because I thought maybe it might be, considering…" He trailed off and smirked at her. Sure, he was infuriated at the thought of another man being with her. But he couldn't fight how turned on he was seeing her mad and feisty.

"Considering what, Colonel?" Riza snapped, "That we secretly fool around from time to time? You don't _own_ me."

"I'm not some floozy, that's easy to get in bed." Riza barked at him.

' _Trust me, I know."_ He wanted to say, but knew it wasn't wise to. It had taken him months to convince her that they had feelings for each other, and that it was okay for them to have a their casual relationship in private.

"I don't question you about your intimacy with other women, Colonel. I stand by your side as your loyal subordinate. I know my place. I'd appreciate it if you showed me the same respect." Riza spoke calmly and ended her speech with a sigh. "I'll see you in the morning."

Roy watched her continue towards the door. He still didn't feel bad about his actions. He wasn't going to apologize for his behavior last night, because he was still sick with the thought of the well dressed man ogling her in the restaurant.

Sure, his relationship with Riza Hawkeye was casual and sexual for the most part. But deep down, they both knew that there was something more to it than that.

What he would apologize for was hurting her.

"My apologies, Lieutenant." He called out to her just as her fingers wrapped around the doorknob. She paused in place and waited for him to continue.

Instead, he stood and walked over to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into him in a desperate embrace. Desperate for her to forgive him, again.

"It's frustrating to know that other men can only have you, but I can't." He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair. "And as for the _other_ women; there's no one else I'd rather have than you. Maybe that's why I get so possessive."

Riza's body relaxed against him and she nodded slightly. "Trust me, I understand." She mumbled. Of course there wasn't a man in Central, hell, maybe even Amestris, that could hold a candle to her handsome commanding officer. But they had a job to do, a nation to change; and being in a relationship wasn't a part of that job. It was a hindrance.

Roy's mouth moved from the top of her head, down to her neck, trailing sweet kisses in her smooth skin.

"Let me make it up to you?" He begged quietly, slipping his hand past hers and locking the office door.

"Here?" She breathed out as he sucked lightly on her neck.

"MmmHmm." He hummed out his answer, pulling her backwards with him, towards the small sofa that sat in the room just past the other men's desks.

Clothes were shed away as he brought his mouth to hers and they locked lips in a heated kiss.

Makeup sex was the best kind of sex for them. It was always rough, but in a deeply passionate way that both of them loved. It was especially a treat for Riza, considering Roy was usually the one making up for something.

Roy wanted her to lay down, but Riza twisted their body's so that he was the first to sit on the couch, and then she climbed over him; grinding her hips into his. His hardness rested between the wet folds of her pussy.

"I'm supposed to be making it up to _you_." He mused, as she leaned down and kissed his mouth. "How can I do that if you're on top?"

Riza bit her bottom lip and giggled softly. "I'm sure you can make it work."

Roy massaged her naked breast in his hands as she deepened their kiss with her tongue. She grinded against him again, but he'd had enough. He reached between them and grabbed his hard cock, aiming it upwards and pushing inside of her. Once he was completely inside of her, he raised his hips up and down, sliding in and out of her wetness, while simultaneously licking her hard nipples.

Riza breathed out a content sigh and threw her head back, relishing in the feel of him; his tongue on her breast, his hands roaming over her sides and stomach, and his thick cock sliding deep inside of her in a hypnotic rhythm. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulder and matched his strokes with her hips, moaning his name periodically.

Roy kept his gaze on her, watching her chew on her bottom lips and rolling her neck as she rode with him.

"You know I'm only possessive because I love you, Riza" He spoke softly, drumming his fingers against her warm skin. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at him.

"Don't say _that_. We had an agreement. It was _your_ idea, remember." She was scolding him, but he noticed that she didn't stop moving with him.

"I do remember, but right now I don't care." Roy smirked. She was fighting to keep up the stern look on her face with every stroke he pushed inside of her. It was cute to watch her eyes flutter and the soft moans escape without her permission. "I've hurt you again, but I want you to know that I love you."

"Colonel…" Her voice was supposed to be a warning, but instead it was a passionate cry as he slammed into her roughly.

He stood up with her and walked them over to his desk, placing her round ass on the cool wooden surface. Riza hissed at the contact with her skin.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you last night," He tilted her chin up towards him with his index finger, forcing her to meet his gaze as he stood between her open legs.

"Yeah, whatever. Just put your cock back in me, _Sir_." Riza snorted, grabbing at his thick, hardness. She grasped him and started stroking while pulling him closer to him at the same time.

If he was the one that had to atone for his actions last night, then he wouldn't allow her to take control this time. He dipped his face down to her neck and began trailing kisses down her body, stopping to suck and bite at her collarbone while she continued to stroke him.

She lost contact with his cock once he leaned down to kiss the hardened peaks of her breast. Cupping them with both hands, he pushed them together and up taking both nipples in his mouth at the same time, sucking them in and then pulling his mouth away with a soft _'POP'_. Riza moaned running her hands through his messy hair one at a time. Her fingered grazed the back of his neck, and then clawed back up, as his tongue made one last swirl around her nipples before sliding downward.

He released her tits, letting them fall into place with an enticing bounce. He cursed the day she'd made him burn her back, sealing the fate on ever seeing those glorious tits in anything except a turtleneck or high-collared shirt, which left no room for cleavage.

He kissed a trail down her toned stomach, dipping his tongue in her shallow belly button. The Colonel kneeled on one knee and kept the other bent as he ran his hands down her hips to her thighs.

Riza couldn't fight the sultry moan that left felt throat a little louder than she's hoped for. He'd just placed his head between her spread legs, blowing his warm breath on her dripping pussy.

His hands left her thighs and moved to her ass, pulling her forward and gripping the cheeks to position her in front him; like he was bringing a full plate of dinner before him to devour.

The one-time dense fog of awkwardness and resentment had now cleared; making away for a steamy sexual aura of passion and intimacy.

Roy brought his lips to her bare and slick folds, giving them a series of short, soft kisses, as if he was asking for permission to enter. Riza gave it to him in the form of his name spilling from her lips in desperation.

"Roy…"

Using his tongue, he separated her pussy lips and ran the wet muscle up the length of her and back down. When he reached the hypersensitive bundle of nerves, her clit, he wrapped his lips around the nub and sucked hard; causing her to cry out.

"Oh God, Roy!" she screamed, throwing her head back and arching her back so that she was now leaning on her extended arms with her hands planted flat on the desk behind her.

Roy's tongue danced inside her tight hole, feeling the walls pulsating around it with her impending orgasm. He licked upwards, flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit and then sucking lightly; trading a finger inside of her where his tongue once resided.

Riza wrapped her thighs around his head, bracing herself for the explosive orgasm that was hitting her as he sucked away at the sensitive flesh. She screamed out his name over and over and grinded her lower regions into his face as she rocked out the orgasm.

Roy didn't stop tasting her until he felt her legs collapse on his shoulders. As she attempted to recover, he stood up, keeping her legs on his shoulders and leaned in to enter her soaked pussy.

Riza moaned deeply as he rolled his hips into her; in and out with his cock and running his hands over her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Riza." He breathed out in a husky voice, looking at her flushed face. "It won't happen again."

Riza shook her head. Her hands moved across the desk sporadically looking for a place to rest them as he worked her over again. "Yes, it will."

Roy chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist, arching his back and deepening the strokes. "Tell me you forgive me." He round tits bounced wildly on her chest, and he briefly reached out and palm one with a squeeze.

"I forgive you." She moaned as she felt her climax building again. "Oh God, I forgive you!" He was hitting her sweet spot with perfect precision. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't stay made at him when he fucked her so good.

"Tell me that you love me, Riza." His voice was deep with passion, deeper than usual, and she could tell he was holding out on his own orgasm.

"No," She panted, smiling mischievously. She clenched her pussy walls around him, causing him to finally close his eyes.

"Fuck," He breathed out. "I should piss you off more often."

"Does that mean I get to go on more dates then?" She giggled, stroking his face.

"Hell no." He barked out, drilling her harder.

That was the end of their conversation, because within seconds they were both calling out to each other. Roy buried himself deep as his seed spilled inside of her and he collapsed on her chest.

Riza's head flopped to the side. Two orgasms in a matter of minutes were exhausting enough, without all of the emotions involved.

He brought his head up and sucked on her pulse point, needing to catch his breath, but struggling to keep himself from kissing her. The thought of her being with anyone else in this manner infuriated him, and he let out a growl that vibrated against her neck. He wanted—no, needed to be the only man that made he feel this good.

"I should have known you were the possessive type when we first started this… _thing_." The lieutenant sighed gently massaging his head with her nails. "Now get off of me, I've got plans tonight." She swatted at him, and he rose up and glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Rebecca's in town."

Satisfied with her answer, Roy stood up completely and pulled away from her. Gathering their things, he tossed her clothes to her and the duo redressed in silence.

"You leave first," Roy instructed her, "Then I'll follow in a few so that it's less suspicious."

Riza nodded and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips, tasting her essence on them. She smirked with a mischievous thought.

"Oh yeah, did I mention Rebecca and I were going on a double date?"

His eyes narrowed at her, but before he could grab a hold of her, she'd slipped through the cracked door and was gone, laughing as she sprinted down the hallway.

The joke was on her, though. Roy had no problem repeating last night's events.

Especially if it ended in makeup sex.

* * *

 **Please please please review! I like to know what everyone is thinking!**


End file.
